With The Wave Of My Purple Fan
by owlickz
Summary: Temari and her brothers move to a new city and go to new schools. At High School Temari meets and nine year old genius and a boy named Shikamaru. See what happens. Pairings Inside.


In this fic,

Gaara is 9 years old.

Kankuro is 14

and Temari is 17.

Yes I know your gonna kill me for the age mixs ups but I thought I would be neat to do something like this...don't throw things at me if you thinks its bad!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did Gaara and Sakura would get together on the show and you would seen Temari more and I wouldn't be sitting here writting fanfics about it!

Enjoy,

Sakura The Unloved

Thinking:_ 'Yo'_

Speaking: "Hi"

Innerself: **_'Grrr'_**

**Pairing: **TemShika, InoSas, SakGaa, NarHin, TenNeji others...

* * *

She woke up. Her alarm was screaming on her bed side table. She sighed, '_Time to get ready togo to that stupid new school...' _she thought.She slipped her legs out of the bed and looked into the mirror. They had moved two weeks ago. She raised her two brothers, they had no parents. 

She saw the deadness in her eyes, 'L_ifeis to hard...' _she thought. Her blonde hair was a mess from bed head, "I need a shower..."she grumbled. There was a knock on her, shut, bedroom door, "Temari!" her brother yelled. "What is it Kankuro!" she screamed at the door.

"Some ones woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Temari screamed. "Kitty got claws!" said Kankuro. Temari opened the door, "I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed. Kankuro ran down the hall screaming, "Mad woman!"

Temari sighed, "I swear one day that boy is gonna get it..." She walked down the hall and opened the door to the room of her youngest brother, Gaara. He was still asleep and Temari smiled, "Gaara time to wake up!" she said.

His eye's opened, "Huh?" Temari smiled, "Get up and get ready for school!" and with that she shut the door and rished into the shower.

* * *

Temari had dropped her brothers off and school and yelled from her car, "I have to work to night so Kankuro you and Gaara take the bus home and use the spare key, ok?" 

Kankuro rolled his eyes, Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, "We get it!" Gaara smiled and said waving, "Bye, bye sissy!" Temari smiled at her baby brother, "Bye!" she saidand drove off.

* * *

Temari walked into the High School building. 

There were students everywhere.

After picking up her schedule she made her way to her homeroom.

'_104...'_ she said to herself, _'104...'_ She looked over to her left, "Oh! Here we go!" she said with a smile.

Temari walked into the room. Her eyes darted everywhere. She saw little groups talking, but all eye's were on her as soon as she entered the room.

Temari smiled nervously and walked in and found a empty seat.

The group that was by her seat looked at her. "Hey!" said a pink haired girl with a bright smile, _'The girls looks nine!'_Temari thought.

"Hi." said Temari. "I'm Sakura!" the girl said. Temari smiled, "I'm Temari. Aren't you a little young to be here you look nine!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm really, really, REALLY smart!"She pointed to a girl with a high blonde ponytail, doing her make-up,

"That's Ino-chan!"

Ino looked up from her mirror and smiled.

Sakura pointed to a girl with two brown buns, playing with a dagger under the tabel, "That's Tenten-chan!"

Tenten looked up and waved. She pointed to a boy next to Tenten with long brown hair and...white eye's?

"Thats Neji-kun." "Hn." he said. Temari smirked. "Thats Sasuke-kun!" she pointed to a boy with black hair. He also 'Hned' her.

Temari thought she had died and gone to heaven when she saw and boy with a brown ponytail walk into the class,

"Hey Shika!" said Sakura waving. He waved back and took a seat next to Temari.

"Shika, this is Temari-chan!" said Sakura pointing to Temari. He looked at her for a moment as if she was an angel and said,

"I'm Shikamaru," he pointed to the little Sakura girl, "She lives with me, but isn't my sister, because her parents died. So thats why she just calls me 'Shika'."

"Oh." said Temari as she nodded. Temari felt a light bulb go off in her head as an evil grin cut acrossed her face,

"Sooooooo, Sika-_kun_," she started, a light blush spread arcossed his face, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

she asked lokking down and her nails as if she was checking them.

He glupped, "Uh...N-no." he stuttered out. She smiled bigger, "Oh really?" she said, moving closer to him. "Ye-yeah."

Temari moved closer to his face.

They were only millameters apart.

She leaned into kiss him, her finger under his chin seemed to be the only thing holding him up. He lean into kiss her but she said,

"OK!" Temari let go of his chin and he fell backwards out of his seat.

Sakura and Temari started laughing hard. "Troublesome woman!" he said. This only made temari laugh harder.

"That was awesome Temari-chan!" said Sakura excitedly.

Before she could awnser and spiky, grey haired, teacher entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he started, "I just got lost on the path of life."

The hole class seemed to sighed.

He looked around the class and spotted the new, blonde haired, student.

"Class it seems we have a new student," he said, "Do you mind coming up here and telling somethings about yourself?" he asked.

Temarinodded her head and walked to the front of the class room,

"Hi. I'm Temari. I have two brothers. I have no parents, so I raise my brothers. My favorite colors are purple and black. I like to get on the computer and hate to wear the color orange and I hate clowns." she finished.

"Nice to meet you Temari." the grey haired teacher said.

"I'm Kakashi." he said. She smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Kakashi-sensei!" He smiled, "Now take your seat and we'll start today's lesson..." Temari nodded and sat back next to Shikamaru.

Sakura rasied her hand and said,

"Your just gonna read to nasty book and make us work in groups out of the book aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep!" he said with a smiled and told them the pages to work on and opened the little orange book...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! 

I'll update soon.

Until Next Time,

:.:Sakura The Unloved:.:


End file.
